


Hey Brother

by Enochianess



Series: Personal Trainer AU [10]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Damen and Laurent have been together for over three months now. It's about time Auguste enters the picture, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of you guys wanted to see these two meeting, so I hope you like it!
> 
> It's 3am so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes

Laurent has been with Damen for over three months now, which seems pretty fucking crazy to Laurent. The fact he has a boyfriend still throws him for a loop and he finds himself sometimes having to say it out loud. _I have a boyfriend. I’m in a relationship. Damen is my boyfriend. I’m his and he’s mine._

It’s nice, he thinks, to have someone to rely on that isn’t his brother. He likes that he can call Damen in the middle of the night after he’s had a nightmare, that he can show up on his doorstep in search of company or comfort, that he has someone who cares about him and likes to make him smile. He’s only ever had Auguste, and whilst that was fine, this is infinitely better.

He’s told Auguste about Damen. Of course he has. He tells Auguste everything. He just hasn’t introduced him to him yet.

Laurent’s been planning on the best way to do it. He could take Damen to Auguste’s for coffee, or they could all have dinner at Laurent’s apartment, or they could go out somewhere, like maybe bowling. He doesn’t know whether it should be somewhere private or public. Then he tells himself that maybe it doesn’t need to happen at all. They can just continue like they have been since Damen and him got together. Why change anything?

Except, Laurent wants Damen to be part of his life. He wants Damen to know his family, to be friends with Auguste and like him just as much as Laurent does. One day he wants to know Damen’s family too, and maybe kill his asshole of a brother for ever hurting him. He wants it all.

It’s just…. Laurent’s never had a boyfriend before. He doesn’t know how to do this. He doesn’t want everything to backfire. This thing Damen and him have is too precious to him and it’s all going so _well._ The thought that Damen and Auguste could hate each other is terrifying; it could spoil everything. Laurent knows he’ll never be able to be in a relationship if Auguste doesn’t approve. Auguste’s opinion means too much and Laurent will never jeopardize his relationship with him over a boyfriend. It’d kill him if things between him and Damen didn’t work out, but he can’t strain his relationship with his brother, not ever.

So, it’s been over three months since Damen has been his boyfriend and he’s still yet to meet Auguste.

It’s for this reason that Laurent nearly goes flying off the back of the treadmill when he notices Auguste sauntering into the gym one Wednesday evening, dressed in a black vest and sweatpants as if he’s ready for a workout.

“Woah, man,” Nikandros says, hitting the stop button. “You okay?”

Laurent shakes his head, watching wide-eyed in the mirror as Damen walks over to greet Auguste with that stupid grin of his on his face.

 _What the fuck?_ Laurent mouths, his stomach dropping as they shake hands jovially.

“Yoo-hoo!” Nikandros calls. “Earth to Laurent.”

Laurent brushes aside the hand Nikandros is waving in front of his face and glares at him. “What?”

“What’s going on? We’re supposed to be working out here.”

“Time for a break,” Laurent says.

“Hey, I’m in charge. I call the breaks.”

Laurent rolls his eyes and steps off the treadmill on shaky legs. He walks over to where Damen and Auguste are talking, his heart beating staccato in his chest.

“What the hell is this?” he says loudly when he reaches them.

Auguste smiles down at him. “Hello, Laurent. It’s good to see you.”

Laurent hates how small he feels with the two older men looking down at him. Whilst not intimidated in the slightest, he hates the way he feels like he’s at some sort of disadvantage.

“What are you doing here?”

“You said Damen here was a good personal trainer. I’ve been looking to find someone recently to help me improve my fitness and I thought I’d give him a try.”

Laurent stares daggers at his brother. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

Damen looks between them with wide eyes, clearly unsure of what to do amidst the growing tension.

“Doing what?”

“Don’t give me that shit, Auguste.”

“It’s been months. I wanted to meet him.” Auguste shrugs.

“It hasn’t been that long.”

“It’s been over three months, Laurent,” Damen says quietly.

“Thrilling that you’ve been counting.”

“As if you don’t know exactly how long it’s been,” Auguste says with a roll of his eyes.

“You know I wasn’t ready for you to meet him.”

Damen frowns but wisely doesn’t say anything.

“You'll never be ready for that, Laurent. I’m just speeding things along.”

“You have no right to do that.”

“Look, I’m here to have a session with Damen. Go back to what you were doing and we’ll talk afterwards. Okay?” Auguste says with a small smile. “It’ll all be all right, I promise. I won’t kill him. I just want to ask him a couple of questions.”

“No.”

“Laurent, it’s okay,” Damen says, looking around the room nervously to see if anyone is listening in on their little drama.

“You’re not meeting without me here.”

“I’m not going home,” Auguste tells him.

“Fine, we’ll go to the coffee shop around the corner.”

“But, I paid—”

“No, you two are not going to meet without me there to invigilate it,” Laurent snaps.

“Invigilate,” Auguste laughs. “Oh, Laurent.”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

Damen steps closer and rubs his hand up and down Laurent’s back, but Laurent is having none of it. He rounds on Damen with an angry look on his face. “You should have warned me. I don’t like this. I wanted to do it on my own terms.”

“What was I supposed to do?” Damen asks. “He phoned in and asked for a session. I couldn’t exactly turn down a customer could I?”

“Yes, if you knew it was my brother.”

“But I didn’t!”

“Stop being stupid, Damen. No one is called Auguste. No one.”

“I am.” Auguste smirks.

“Stop it."

“Look, lets just all get our stuff and head to the coffee shop shall we?” Damen says. “Let’s not make a scene here.”

“What if I want to make a scene?”

 _“Laurent,”_ Damen and Auguste say at the same time, laughing slightly as they turn to face each other.

“I hate you. Both of you.”

Damen steps forward to press a kiss to the crown of Laurent’s head, but Laurent doesn’t want his affection right now. None of this is going how he’d planned it and he hates being out of control. The fact that the two men seem to be getting along so far goes completely over his head. The only thing he can concentrate on is that he’s not getting his own way.

“I’ll speak to Nikandros and see if he’ll let me leave for an hour or so. It shouldn’t be a problem since Auguste is the only customer I have right now,” Damen says.

Laurent doesn’t say anything as Damen leaves, just continues to glare at his smirking older brother.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“I’m just trying to help you,” Auguste says, reaching up affectionately to brush a stray hair behind Laurent’s ear.

“How exactly is this you helping?”

“Because I know you’re scared about introducing us, and I know you need someone to push you to do the things you’re scared of every now and then.”

“I’m not _scared,”_ Laurent snaps.

“You said Damen’s a decent guy and I believe you, but I need to see it for myself. You can’t keep us apart forever.”

“I could if I wanted to.”

“Stop being childish,” Auguste laughs.

“Then stop treating me like a child and butting into my life when you’re not wanted.”

Auguste looks up at the ceiling as if willing for strength and Laurent stares angrily at the floor.

“We’re good to go,” Damen says after he’s jogged back over. “I’ll grab your stuff, Laurent.”

Laurent doesn’t answer.

* * *

Laurent and Damen are regulars at the coffee shop they go to, and Laurent has to fight hard to smile when the barista waves over at them. He likes her and she makes good coffee; there’s no reason why his bad mood should affect her. Still, it takes a real effort.

“Go sit down,” Damen says. “I’ll get the coffee.”

Laurent is just flopping back into one of the leather armchairs when Auguste says, “I’ll go with you.”

“Un-fucking-likely,” Laurent argues.

Damen looks down pleadingly at Laurent, silently begging for him to calm down and make this easier on all of them. Laurent shakes his head at him and pushes up onto his feet again.

“Look, I’ll get the drinks. You sit with Damen for a moment,” Auguste sighs.

“Fine,” Laurent snaps, dropping back down.

Damen sits opposite and sighs heavily.

“What?”

“Why are you being like this?”

“Like what?”

“So _difficult_. You said you wanted me to meet your brother… I’m meeting him. What’s the problem here?”

“Because it wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Laurent hisses. “He wasn’t supposed to just show up.”

“Are you embarrassed of me?”

“You know that’s not it.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I had _plans.”_

Damen frowns at him. “Like what?”

“I don’t know. We were going to have dinner and there was going to be wine and I was going to have topics of conversation ready and—”

Auguste returns then with three cappuccinos on a tray, lowering it down on the coffee table as he takes a seat beside a very agitated Laurent. Damen is looking at Laurent with a small smile on his face. It almost looks _understanding_ and Laurent hates him a little bit for it.

“Everything okay?” Auguste asks, looking between the two of them.

“Perfect,” Laurent says, tone clipped.

The three of them go silent as they each take a sip of their coffees and the air feels thick with tension, repressive almost. Laurent can feel Damen’s concerned eyes on him and only allows himself the smallest glance before looking back down at the coffee table.

“So how was your day, Laurent?” Auguste asks.

“What do you care?” 

“I haven’t seen you for a couple of weeks and I’m your brother. I want to know how you’re doing.”

Laurent shrugs. “It was fine.”

“What happened?”

“Torveld gave me the afternoon off because I did a good report the other week, so I met Damen and we went to the diner for lunch. Then I walked around the park for a bit, fed the ducks, and then went back to the gym. We would be going home to fuck right about now but then you showed up.”

Damen chokes on his drink, spluttering loudly as he tries to get himself back under control.

Auguste, of course, takes it all in his stride. “I won’t be here for long and then you can go home and do whatever you want.”

“Good.”

“How long have you been a personal trainer?” Auguste asks once Damen is breathing normally again.

“About five years now.”

“Did you go to college?”

Laurent groans and rolls his eyes.

“I did. Class of 2012.”

“So you’re what… twenty-six now?”

“I am.”

“That’s the same age as me,” Auguste smiles. “Arles University?”

“No, Ios.”

Auguste nods with approval. Both of them are good, prestigious places of study.

“I worked at a few different gyms, and then about six months ago me and my buddy Nikandros opened Akielos together,” Damen explains.

“You seem to be doing well.”

“We are, thank you.”

“Laurent tells me that the two of you met during a session.”

Damen nods, turning to smile warmly at Laurent. Laurent keeps the flat look on his face, but his heart flutters on the inside.

“He was a handful.”

Auguste laughs, “Oh, I bet. Stubborn and uncooperative as a mule. You should have seen him as a child. He was impossible.”

"I can imagine. I'm always having to stop him and Nikandros from fighting because they're butting heads over something or other."

"Oh don't exaggerate," Laurent sighs. 

Damen grins at him, hooking their feet together beneath the coffee table. Laurent knows that Auguste notices it, but thankfully he doesn't say anything. Laurent feels weird enough about Auguste getting a glimpse into his romantic life as it is; he doesn't need them to talk about it.

"I'll have to show you the family photos sometime."

"I'd like that." Damen beams. "I bet he was a cute baby."

"He was pretty chubby. He was always dragging around this old stuffed toy. Was it a snake?"

"It was a dragon," Laurent says, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

Auguste laughs. "Oh, that's right! Dragos the Dragon."

"That's so cute," Damen says.

"I think he still has him in his bedroom actually. I'm surprised you haven't seen him. Unless Laurent hides him away whenever you go over, of course." Auguste smirks over at his brother. 

"I keep him for Nicaise," Laurent argues. God, he doesn't think he's ever hated Auguste more in his life.

"You can show me him later," Damen says.

"I thought we were going to your place?"

"Not now I know you have a dragon in your room."

Laurent kicks Damen under the table, smirking when his boyfriend winces. "Your bed is comfier. We're staying at yours."

Auguste clears his throat.

"What? You don't want to know that he's going to be fucking me later? I thought you wanted to learn all about him? I can tell you how big he is if you like. He's—"

Damen leans across the table and clamps a hand over Laurent's mouth, his face the picture of mortification. 

"He's never been good at polite conversation," Auguste says with a laugh. "I wouldn't let it bother you too much. I can promise you I've heard much worse than that."

Damen gives Laurent a warning look and then releases him again, sitting back down in his chair. 

"Anything else you want to know, Auguste? Or are you going to spare us from disclosing the finer details of our relationship? I'm not sure Damen is up for anything indelicate."

"Laurent," Damen sighs.

"I'd like to know if you're coming to the gala next week."

Laurent shuts up at that and looks sharply over to Auguste with a shake of his head.

"What gala?" Damen asks, frowning.

"My father is hosting a gala next week to raise money for the local children's hospice."

Damen looks over to Laurent waiting for an explanation. 

"I didn't ask you because I have no intention of going," Laurent says softly. He doesn't want Damen to think he didn't want him to come with him.

Auguste sighs. "It's one evening, Laurent."

"I'm not going to sit in a dark corner whilst you're dragged around like some show pony in front of all father's clients." 

"It's for charity."

"My absence will do nothing to hinder any donations."

"It would mean a lot to father."

"No," Laurent snaps. "It won't mean anything."

Damen leans forward and takes Laurent's hand, rubbing his thumb soothingly over his knuckles. 

"Laurent, please," Auguste says.

"I think we should talk about something else," Damen says. "If Laurent doesn't want us to go, then we won't go."

Laurent nods, squeezing Damen's hand.

"Fine," Auguste sighs. "I just wish you'd consider it."

"You already knew what my answer would be. Why even bring it up?"

"Because I always hope that you'll say something different." Auguste smiles sadly.

Laurent hates disappointing his brother, but when it comes to their father, Auguste just doesn't understand. He doesn't get that Laurent and their father are completely different people, made of an entirely different cloth. He doesn't get that their father's decision to not accept Laurent's sexuality has severed any chance of Laurent attempting to build a relationship with him. Auguste doesn't get it because he's always been the golden boy. Laurent wants to resent him for it, but he loves his brother too much for that. 

"Sorry about this, but I've really got to get back to the gym," Damen says, squeezing Laurent's hand once before letting it go.

"Already?" Laurent says.

Damen smiles at him softly as he gets to his feet. "I'll see you at mine in a couple of hours, okay?"

Laurent nods. 

Auguste stands up and offers his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Damen."

"You too," Damen says, shaking it warmly. 

Laurent watches him leave, smiling when Damen turns around to wink at him before he walks out the door. 

"That wasn't as bad as you thought, right?" Auguste says.

Laurent turns around and glares. "Why couldn't you just wait?"

"I was going to, but you kept mentioning it all the time and I could tell you were tying yourself in knots. I ripped the bandaid off for you."

"Do you... like him?"

"I do," Auguste says, smiling.

"You shouldn't have mentioned the gala."

"I'm sorry."

Laurent sighs and leans over to rest his head on Auguste's shoulder. "I've missed you."

Auguste laughs, reaching up to run a hand down Laurent's back. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"You've missed me too. Don't lie."

"I have," Auguste says. 

"Do you think Damen is okay?"

"Yes," Auguste snorts. "Although I don't think talking loudly about his size in the middle of a coffee shop was a very good idea, Laurent."

Laurent flushes. "I may have gone a little far with that one."

"It's a good job he's so smitten."

Laurent looks up at his brother with wide eyes. 

"You should see the way he looks at you. It's like you hung the moon."

"You think?" Laurent asks, sitting up straight again.

"I do." Auguste nods.

Laurent looks down, pulling at the hem of his shirt. "I wasn't sure. I mean, I know he likes me, but sometimes I wonder if I'm too much."

"I think he's a tough one. It's going to take a lot more than your sharp tongue to get him to leave."

Laurent tries to keep his smile at bay, but fails spectacularly. 

Auguste squeezes his shoulder. "You really like him too, huh?" 

"He's okay."

"Well, if you're looking for my approval, you have it."

"You barely said anything to each other."

"I didn't have to. Seeing the way he looked at you was enough."

Laurent blushes, happiness practically radiating off of him. 

"I'd like to see him again. Would you like to come to dinner next weekend?"

"Me and Damen?"

"Yes."

"I'll ask him."

"I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy, Laurent," Auguste says. "I was worried for a while there."

Laurent looks up at his brother and pulls a face at him. "I was fine."

"Not compared to the way you are now. You're happy."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Auguste laughs. "You're impossible."

"So I've been told."

* * *

"I liked Auguste," Damen says as he pours more rosé into Laurent's wine glass.

They're relaxing on the couch after eating a ton of take out food, dirty plates on the coffee table and wine glasses in hand. Laurent wishes he could say that he's entirely sober considering the fact he's only had one glass, but he's feeling a little bit tipsy. Damen seems to find it endearing, brushing the back of his hand over Laurent's flushed cheeks. 

"He liked you too."

"Yeah?"

"He asked if we wanted to go for dinner next weekend?"

Damen grins. "I'd love to. I mean, as long as that's what you want."

"I... I thought it'd be harder."

"What?"

"All of this. I thought perhaps you and Auguste would hate each other and that I'd lose you."

Damen puts their wine glasses on the coffee table and then kneels between Laurent's spread thighs to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"You've still got to meet my father. That might send you running for the hills."

"Well you've got to meet Kastor."

Laurent leans up and nips Damen's bottom lip, revelling in the small gasp it elicits. "I'll kill him. Slowly and painfully."

"I think meeting Auguste was the most uncomplicated part."

"Maybe... we don't have to meet anyone else just yet? I like it just the two of us."

Damen smiles and kisses him again, lowering Laurent onto his back so he can lie beside him and hold him close. "I like it too."

Laurent cuddles up to him with a grin on his face and then he suddenly realises, Auguste was right: he's  _happy._ Sure, he might not like his job and he might not get along with his father, but he has his brother and he has his boyfriend and that's enough for him. He doesn't need anybody else. He has what he needs right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
